Meeting the Family
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella's dating a boy named Justin. What happends when it's time to meet the family and she falls in love with his brother? ALL HUMAN!
1. Intro

BPOV

"Hey, Bella?" my boyfriend, Justin, said. My name is Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella. Me and my boyfriend Justin have been dating for a year and we really love each other.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm going to visit my family this weekend and I want you to come to," he said, "And they really want to meet you."

I looked at him and smiled, "Sure I'll come meet your family," I said. Really, what's the worst that can happen when you meet your boyfriend's family?

(A/N) Please review!!! I really want to know what your think about this story.


	2. Chapter 1

EPOV

I had come home from collage for the week. I missed my family, even though they drive me nuts, I missed my annoying brothers Emmett and Justin and my insane twin sister Alice. I guess everyone is coming home this week because when I got there Emmett was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend Rosalie, Alice was sitting on the other couch with her boyfriend Jasper, and my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle, were sitting in the love seat.

I'm not sure how they didn't hear me come in, but that's okay because I wanted to surprise them. I jumped over the back of the couch Alice and Jasper were sitting on, landing next to Alice, "What you guys watching?" I asked casually.

Alice jumped and looked at me, "Edward!" she screamed and gave me a hug.

I laughed, "Hey, Ali," I said.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise everyone," I said with a smile.

"Well I think you accomplished that little bro," Emmett said, "You almost gave Alice a heart attack."

Alice glared at him, "Shut up," she said.

Carlisle sighed, "Ah," he said, "Some things just never change."

Then the phone rang Esme got up to answer it. About five minutes later she came back in smiling, "Guess what?!" she said.

"Emmett found his brain!?" Alice said. I laughed and gave Alice a high five. Emmett just glared.

"No, not that I no of, but that's besides the point," Esme said, we all laughed, except Emmett, "Justin is coming home too!"

"That's great!" Carlisle said, "Now everyone will be home!"

"There's one more thing," Esme said, "I want you two to be nice to your brother," she looked at me and Emmett, "He's bringing a girl home with him."

Rose chocked on her drink, "This is the Justin I know right? Not some other guy?" she asked. We all chuckled.

"Yes, now everyone, be nice!" Esme said, then she left the room.

"This is operation embarrass Justin," Emmett said, we all nodded.

…..

Later on that day Justin and his girlfriend showed up. Let's just say she wasn't what I thought she'd be like. Three words: Damn she's beautiful.

REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

We walked up to the house and a bunch of people came out to say hi to us. "Everyone," Justin said with his hands on my shoulders, "This is my girlfriend Bella Swan." Everyone smiled, "Bella, this is my mom, Esme, my dad, Carlisle, My brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, and my brother Edward." I looked at Edward man he's gorgeous. _WAIT! I can't like my boyfriend's brother!!!_

I smiled at everyone, "It's great to meet you all," I said, "You have a beautiful home."

Esme smiled, "Thank you. I designed it myself," she said. I smiled.

We all went into the living room, "So Bella," Carlisle said, "Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in phoenix, Arizona," I said.

"And you go to college in California?" Esme asked.

I smiled, "I now a guy out there. My dad let me move out there as long as he looked after me, he's a close friend of the family," I said. After sharing some more stuff about me the family started catching up on some stuff. I found myself watching Edward. He was really interesting. Man I need to stop this! He's my boyfriend's brother!

"Bella, Sweetheart?" Justin said.

I looked at him, "Yeah?" I said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm great," I said with a smile. He nodded and kissed my forehead. Man how can I like my boyfriend's brother?

**(A/N) Sorry it's short! Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up around 9 the next morning. I just couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes instead of the man with his arms around my waist I saw his brother. How bad is that! I came out here to meet my boyfriend's family and I can't take my eyes off his brother. That doesn't just yell hoe, now does it?!

I laid in bed for a couple of minutes. Then I decided to get up. I pulled myself carefully out of Justin's hold, trying not to wake him, and then made my way down stairs. I reached the bottom and saw Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said. _How can she be hipper at 9 in the morning?_ I thought.

The others turned and looked at me, "Hey," I said with a smile.

"Come sit with us!" Alice said, she scooted over a little so I could sit in the seat next her.

I walked over and sat besides her, "Is my stupid brother still sleeping?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said, "He tends to sleep in, I guess you guys know how he is though." They laughed.

"Oh yeah," Emmett said.

"I'm surprised he still sleeps in," Edward said. Man his voice is beautiful. _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BELLA!_

"Why?" I asked.

"We use to mess with him in his sleep," Emmett said.

I laughed, "Isn't that why he doesn't have a dorm room on campus at school?" I asked.

"Yup," Edward said. I laughed.

EPOV

I was sitting down stairs talking to Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose; we were always the first ones to get up. I heard Alice say something about Bella so I looked and I saw Bella standing on the staircase. Alice told her to sit with us, I watched Bella walk over and sit down beside Alice.

After Bella said that Justin was still asleep I saw Emmett's eyes light up, "I'm surprised he sleeps in still," I said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"We use to mess with him in his sleep," Emmett said.

Bella laughed, "Isn't that why he doesn't have a dorm room on campus at school?" she said. Man her laugh is pretty. _DUDE, REALLY! CONTROL YOURSELF!_

"Yup," Edward said. She laughed again. I smiled; I don't know why I did. Just hearing her laugh made me smile.

"Well, if you need me I'll be messing with Justin," Emmett said and then got up. We all laughed.

About an hour later we heard Justin yell at Emmett and they both came rushing down the stairs.

**(A/N) Sorry it's short!!! It'll get better though! I promise!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

Later on that day Justin went out to spend some time with his parents, he asked if I wanted to go but I told him to go have fun with his parents and I'd hang out at the house.

After they left I was sitting in the Justin's room when I heard a beautiful tune, it sounded like a piano. I followed the sound down the hall and to a room. The door was wide open so I looked inside. I saw Edward sitting at a piano playing the beautiful song.

When he stopped playing I knocked lightly on the door. I turned around and smiled, "Hey, Bella," he said.

I smiled back, "Hey," I said, "Your really good."

"Thanks," he said, "Come in and sit down." I walked over and sat beside him on the bench. "Can you play?" he asked.

"A little," I said, "I know the easy stuff."

"Like what?" he asked.

"The first Noel," I said. He chuckled, "I learned it for my mom when I was 15 as a Christmas present."

He smiled, "That's nice," he said, "Is that her favorite song?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, laughing, "When I was about 14 we were on our way home from Universal Studios and my mom was drunk and it came on the radio and she was like, "this is my jam!" and started singing it." he started laughing. I laughed, "Yeah, I learned it as a joke for her, but she loved it." **(Totally a true story!! Lol!)**

We stopped laughing and looked at each other, "You have really pretty eyes," I whispered, touching his cheek.

He smiled, "Everything about you is pretty," he whispered. I looked up at him and the both of us started leaning in…. And then I kissed my boyfriends brother.

REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

OMG!!!! Okay so I was given a really funny story idea for this story from Converse42, and it was so funny. I was laughing so hard, so I'm going to do it, lol. Previously

_We stopped laughing and looked at each other, "You have really pretty eyes," I whispered, touching his cheek._

He smiled, "Everything about you is pretty," he whispered. I looked up at him and the both of us started leaning in…. And then I kissed my boyfriends brother.

**EPOV**

I knew I shouldn't be kissing Bella, but I couldn't stop. How could something so wrong feel so right? Kissing Bella felt just as natural as breathing.

The kiss started to deepen when I heard a voice in the doorway, "Hey Edward, do you kn-" Emmett started, "Holy shit!" Bella and me pulled apart to see Emmett standing in the doorway starring at us wide eyed wearing a shower cap and a pink bath rob. Normally I'd laugh, but this was just way to awkward.

"Oh my god," Bella whispered, "I need to go." Then she ran out of the room.

"Bella!" I yelled. I ran after her, but she ran to Justin's room and slamming the door shut, locking it.

I starred at the door, and then dragged myself back to music room. Emmett was still there, "Making out with little bro's girl," he said with a sly smile, "Nice, never thought you'd have it in you, but then again, she is fine as hell, so…"

"I can't believe I did that," I said.

"You think it was a mistake?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "And no."

He smiled, "Honestly, I think you look way better with Bella than he does," He said, "And everyone agrees with me."

I looked at him, "As much as I agree with that statement, Bella loves Justin and Justin loves her, I couldn't do that to them," I said.

"From what I just saw," he said, "I think Bella might love you more."

I thought about that then looked at him, I laughed, "Dude go put some clothes on," I said. He laughed and walked out.

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

BPOV

I ran to Justin's room and slammed the door. I immediately fell to the floor crying. Normally if something like this happened I'd be crying because I felt bad, but this was different. Of course I felt bad for what I did, I mean it could really hurt Justin if he found out, but I was crying because that was the best kiss I've ever had in my life, and it was with my boyfriends brother!

I was crying for a while until I heard a knock on the door, "Bella, can you open the door please," Justin said, "No one will tell me what's going on just that you've been in there all day." _At least he doesn't know_, I thought.

I wiped my face and then got up and opened the door. He came into the room and pulled me into a hug, "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Okay," he said, "They want us down for diner now." I nodded and followed him out.

EPOV

I saw Bella and Justin come down the stairs hand in hand. Bella gave me a sideways glance before she sat down. _Great_, I thought, _so now we're playing the awkward game._

We were all eating dinner quietly until Justin spoke, "Okay I've been waiting way to long to do this." He got up and got down on one knee next to Bella, everyone at the table choked, "Bella, will you marry me?" he asked.

**(A/N) It'll get better!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Previously

We were all eating dinner quietly until Justin spoke, "Okay I've been waiting way to long to do this." He got up and got down on one knee next to Bella, everyone at the table choked, "Bella, will you marry me?" he asked.

BPOV

My hand flow over my mouth. I glanced at everyone else around the table they all looked shocked.

I looked back at Justin, "Yes," I said quietly. He smiled and kissed my head then slipped the ring on my finger.

"Alice?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Would you like to plan the wedding?" he asked.

"Um… Sure," she said with a weird smile.

A couple hours later we were all sitting on the couch when Emmett said, "I want to play hide and seek."

We laughed, "Emmett, you're 25 and you want to play hide and seek?" Edward asked. _Man he's gorgeous, _I thought, _Stop Bella! He's technically your brother-in-law now._

"And your point?" he asked. We laughed.

"Fine," Justin said, "But you're counting." We all got up and hid. I was upstairs walking through the hall on the second floor when a closet door opened and someone pulled me inside.

I almost screamed but someone covered my mouth. The hand was soft and it made me clam. "He'll find us," the voice said. It was Edward.

"Why did you pull me into a closet?" I whispered.

"I needed to do something," he whispered. Then he kissed me, at first I was about to push away, but then I stopped and let him kiss me.

When he pulled away, "You realized I'm engaged to your brother right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I want to be with you, Bella. I know you're with him but I wanted you to know that I want to be with you."

I froze, "What do you want me to do? Leave him?" I asked.

"No! No! I just w-," he stopped, "Wait, if I wanted you to, would you?"

I thought about it, would I? Would I leave the guy I've been with for years for his brother? "I don't know," I said, "Maybe." He went to kiss me again, but I pushed him away, I couldn't do it, "I need to go," I said. Then I walked out of the closet and down the hall.

**REVIEW!!! **


	9. Chapter 8

BPOV

The next day I was with Alice and Rosalie looking at dresses. Then hardly spoke to me the whole time. "Do you guys not like me?" I asked suddenly.

They looked up really fast, "No, Bella," Alice said, walking over to me, "We love you. Why would you think that?"

"You guy just don't seem happy about the wedding," I said.

Alice looked at Rose. Rose walked over, "No one is," she said.

I was taken back, "Why?" I asked.

"Because of Edward," Rose said. I gave her a confused look.

"We see how Edward looks at you, and we see how you look at him," Alice said, "Everyone sees it. We all think you'd be a lot better off with Edward."

I sighed and sat down, "I see that too," I said, "It's just…. I can't hurt Justin. He really loves me, and I already said yes."

"Bella," Alice said, "This might seem weird coming from us, but go with your heart. Be with who ever you love more." I nodded.

(A/N) SORRY IT'S SHORT, NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!! REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Today was the day, the day I marry Justin. I was really nervous, but at the same time, I wasn't happy.

Alice came over to me while I was at the door, going to walk down the isle. "Remember what I told you," she said, "No one will be mad if you don't do this."

"Okay," I said.

I walked out and headed down the isle, I hope I'm making the right decision.

**EPOV**

This is it; she's actually going to do this. After today I can officially say that I'm in love with my sister-in-law.

I took my seat in the front row next to my mom. Justin and Jasper stood up in front; Justin had chosen Justin as his best man.

Then the music started and Bella walked down the isle. She was beautiful. I wished I was the guy waiting for her at the end of the isle.

Bella got to the end and the priest began. "Isabella Swan, do you take Justin Cullen to be your husband?" he asked. Bella didn't answer for a minute and I saw her eyes connect with mine.

She shook her head and I saw Alice, Rose, and my Mom all sigh with relief. "I can't do this," Bella said. Then she headed back down the isle.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I heard Esme, Alice, and Rose sigh in relief. "This can't be happening," Justin said, "What are happy about?"

"She's not good for you," Alice said.

"What's going on?" I asked Esme.

"Go after her," she whispered in my ear. I stared at her for a minute, "Go," she said.

I got up and ran out the door of the church. I looked around and I saw Bella sitting on a bench with her face in her hands.

I jogged over to her and kneeled down next to her, "You okay, Bella?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I just don't think I made the right decision by saying yes to this."

Tears rolled down her face, "It's okay, Bella," I said. I hugged her. I know my hug was to calm her down, a friendly hug, but it felt different. Holding her in my arms felt like she was suppose to be there. Like she should stay there forever.

"No its not," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the reason I can't marry Justin is that I want to be with you," she said.

I froze and stared at her. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I know you may not feel the same way, but I do, I want to be with you. I'm sorry."

I want to cry, scream, do something. "Bella, don't apologize for that," I said, reaching out and touching her face, "I want to be with you too."

Her eyes snapped up and met mine, "Really?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yes," I said, "I was so jealous of my brother when he brought you home that day. I wanted to be him. I was even going to tell you after that time we kissed in my music room, but I thought you were happy with him."

"I was for a while," she said, "But then I met you, and I was even happier with you." I smiled and kissed her cheek. I heard someone clapping beside us and we both looked. I saw Rose and Alice standing there smiling.

"Finally," Alice said. I smiled again and then looked back at Bella, kissing her for real this time.

"So this is why you wont marry me?" I heard someone say. I looked and I saw my brother standing there.

**BPOV**

I looked at Justin. "I'm glad you're happier with my brother than you are with me," he said, "That's for taking my girl, Edward." He then ran down the stairs and to his car. I groaned and put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"It'll all be okay," he said, stroking my hair.

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I drove Bella back to the house so she could change. As soon as she got changed all she did was keep apologizing to my family.

"It's okay," Esme said, "As soon as I saw you, I knew you'd be with Edward one day."

"How?" I asked, surprised.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a mom!" she said. Bella laughed.

"So how much do you think Justin hates me?" Bella said.

I put my arm around her shoulders, "I don't think he hates you," I said.

"No," Alice said, "He's just upset." Bella nodded and put her head on my shoulder, I smiled slightly. Soon I was asleep with Bella in my arms. This is the way it should be.

**Justin's POV**

I came home around 2 in the morning. There was one light on in the living room, I peeked in and saw Alice and Jasper sleeping on one couch, Emmett and Rose sleeping in the love seat, and then on the other couch I saw Edward and Bella, sleeping. Bella had her head rested on Edward's chest and they were holding hands. They both looked happy.

I've known Edward my whole life and Bella for 5 years, and I've never seen either of them so happy. Maybe I should just let them be together…

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I woke up to a flash of light. I groaned, I heard someone else groan too, and arms tighten around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in Edward's lap.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Good morning, Love," he said.

I smiled back, "Morning," I said.

I looked over and saw Alice holding a camera and smiling at us. "Sorry," she said, "I couldn't help myself." I laughed and went to get up, but Edward wouldn't let me.

I looked up at him, "Can I get up please?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

I laughed, "Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're mine," he said, "And I refuse to let you go."

I smiled at him, "And how do you plan on keeping me here?"

"I'll just hold you here, and if you try to leave I'll have to tickle you," he said. Then he started tickling my sides. I was laughing like crazy. I could hear everyone around us laughing at us.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay!" I shouted.

He looked down at me, I was now lying on the couch and he was above me, he smiled, "Good," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me. Another flash went off, and I pulled away to say something to Alice, but I saw Justin standing behind her.

"Could I talk to you, Bella?" he asked. He looked like crap, almost like he went to bed really late, crying, and then woke up early still crying.

"Sure," I said. Edward climbed off of me and sat at the end of the couch. I got up and followed Justin out back.

We walked in the garden for a couple minutes in silence until I couldn't take it anymore and spoke. "Justin, I understand if you're mad at me, or hate me and never want to talk to me again. Just don't be hate Edward, he's your brother, and I've known you long enough to know that you can't live without your brothers," I said.

He stopped and looked at me. "Bella," he said, "I might be upset about everything that happened, but I'm not mad at you, nor do I hate you. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not hurt or that I don't love you anymore, but since I do love you, I want you to be happy. So if this what makes you happy then this is what we'll do. And about me hating my brother. I don't hate him. Am I mad he took my girlfriend? Yeah. But I don't hate him."

"Good," I said, "And I am happy with Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't be this way with you, but I feel different about him. And I do love you Justin, just not like I thought I did."

He nodded, "I understand," he said, "I still want us to be friends though."

I smiled a little, "Of course we'll still be friends," I said.

He nodded and then we both got quiet. "Friends can hug right?" he asked.

I laughed and hugged him, "Yes, Justin. Friends can hug," I said.

….

Justin and me walked back in the house together laughing. Everyone looked at us. Edward had this uneasy look on his face, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend just tripped up the stairs," Justin said, "It was actually pretty funny." Everyone gave him a weird look. "What?" They just shook their heads.

"It wasn't funny," I said laughing. I went over and sat next to Edward. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, putting his arm around me.

"Don't lie," I said.

"I just thought that you were going to leave me and go back with him," he said, softly.

I kissed him, "I want you," I whispered, "No one else, you." I felt him smile against my lips.

When I pulled back Justin came over to us and looked at Edward, "Stand up man," he said.

"Justin," Esme said, with a sad look, "Please don't do this."

"I'm not going to do anything," he said, "I just want to talk face to face with him." Edward took his arm out from around me and stood up. "I just want you to know that we're cool," Justin said, "I'm mad you took my girl and all, but we're brother's, we're not going to fight over a girl. So I don't hate you." Then he looked back at me, "Oh and if you hurt Bella I'll be forced to kick your ass."

Edward laughed, "I'll let you," he said. Then he hugged Justin, "Thanks man," Edward said.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I was happy Justin didn't hate me. He's my brother, I'd be upset if he hated me. I am sorry I took Bella from him, but I mean look at her! Why wouldn't I? She's beautiful!

I sat back down on the couch and pull Bella into my lap. She looked up at me and smiled and then she leaned back into my arms.

"We should go do something!" Alice said.

I sighed, "And what would like to do, Alice?" I asked.

"Ummm….. Let's go to a pool hall!" she said.

"Is there even a pool hall here?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Over on 5th St." We all gave her a weird look and she blushed a little.

"Bella lived in Forks for a while when she was little," Justin said.

"Why haven't you made an visits then?" Esme asked.

I saw Justin look at Bella with a worried look. "My dad died a year ago and my mom lives in Phoenix with her husband. We don't talk much," Bella said.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Esme said.

Bella smiled, "It's fine," she said, "But there is a pool hall on 5th St." I chuckled, it was a good way to change the subject.

BPOV

We all climbed into the cars. The guys in Edward's car and the girls climbed in my car. I followed behind Edward since we both knew where to go now.

"We should really mess with the guys to night!" Alice said.

"Okay!" Rose and I said. We were talking about what to do and I was thinking that I felt bad Justin didn't have anyone. Alice said he'd have fun laughing at the other guys. Then that song This Afternoon by Nickelback came on.

"I love this song!" I said, turning it up.

"Me too!" Rose and Alice said. Before long we were screaming the lyrics on the top of our lungs.

_Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day_  
_Hitting from the bong like a diesel train_  
_And now we're hanging out this afternoon_

_We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall_  
_Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all_  
_So, I'm on the couch this afternoon_

_Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor_  
_If we take them out back, we can buy some more_  
_So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh_

We were dancing around and singing and then I realized that Jasper, Emmett, and Justin were turned around laughing and Edward was watching in the rearview mirror. I laughed and kept singing.

_Better hang on if you're tagging along_  
_'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning_  
_Nothing wrong with going all night long_  
_Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta_

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends_  
_Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again_  
_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

We were all laughing and singing and having a good time when we pulled in. When we got out of the car the guys smiled.

"Have fun?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah!" Alice said. We all laughed and walked inside. Next is operation guy torment.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

We walked inside the pool hall and Rose and Alice started their guy torment immediately. They were dancing against each other to the song that was playing. Jasper and Emmett looked like they were about to die.

I chuckled and walked over to the bar to get some drinks. When I went to our pool table I got an idea. I grabbed a pool stick and went up to the table.

"I suck at pool," I said, "Can you help me, Edward?" Justin choked on his drink, knowing damn well that I knew how to play pool. Edward put his drink down and was behind me before I could even blink.

He had his hands on my waist and was instructing me on what to do. He told me to bend over a little bit. So when I bent over I purposely rubbed myself against him. I heard him hiss. "Like this?" I asked innocently.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, "Just like that." I heard Rose and Alike off to the side laughing quietly. I went and got like 5 balls in.

I turned and looked at Edward, "Your such a good instructor," I said, kissing him.

I stepped back to let the next person go and Justin came and stood next to me, "Liar," he said, I just laughed.

When Emmett, Jasper, and Edward left Justin looked at us, "I'll give you each 20 bucks if you dance on top of the pool table in front of them when they get back," he said.

"30," Alice said.

Justin handed us each $30, "It is so worth it to watch their faces," he said.

When they came back we danced on top of the table. Justin was right, their faces were priceless.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella dance on that table was amazing. When she asked me to help her shoot pool that was…. Unbelievable. I could tell it was all just some kind of plan to mess with us, but I loved it.

When I got home I went to my room to take a shower. When I came out I saw Bella laying one my bed. I smiled and sat next to her.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked.

I looked at her, "No!" I said, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you haven't talked to me since we left the pool hall," she said.

I pulled her into my lap, "I'm sorry, Love," I said, "You were driving me nuts at the pool hall though."

She chuckled, "Good," she said. Then we were both quiet for a minute, "Can I sleep in here?" she asked.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I woke up to a beautiful smell and a pair of arms around my waist. Then I remembered how I slept in Edward's room. I sighed and cuddled closer to him.

He sighed to and his arms tightened around me. "Morning, Love," he said.

"Morning," I said.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked.

I groaned and looked up at him, "What did I say?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head. "Tell me," I said.

"Nope," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me, "I love you, Bella."

I sighed, "I love you too, Edward," I said.

"That's what you said," he said. I opened my eyes to look at him, "I just wanted to say it first." I smiled and cuddled back into his chest.

**(A/N) One more chapter after this. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Everything's perfect. I have Edward and everyone's happy.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"I guess," I said. Today was the day. I was becoming Mrs. Cullen, but this time to the Cullen I want to be with. It's perfect.

I walked out and the music began to play. I was a little nervous at fist but then I saw Edward and everything was fine. I can do this. As long as I have Edward.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for being with me through this story!**

**Love NYKIDDO**


End file.
